


Valentine Madness

by Faiz



Series: Lessons in Domesticity [9]
Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faiz/pseuds/Faiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase forgot it was Valentine's Day. Woops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine Madness

Chase was a strange being in numerous ways. If he had to memorize complicated math equations he could do it easily, if he had to remember people’s names he could do it in a heartbeat. But for whatever reason, remembering dates was just a step too far out of his reach. His phone was a godsend, and his calendar was constantly vibrating and reminding him about appointments and dates. He had started doing that ever since he had missed a date with an ex-girlfriend...four times. Maybe that’s why she was his ex. 

That’s why he was lucky with Riley. They both had jobs, and both had ranger duties. Most of their dates consisted of lazing around Chase’s room in his shared flat, taking naps (usually because of said ranger duties and jobs.) or just wandering around aimlessly seeing what they could see as neither of them were native to Amber Beach. There was something just so serene of not having to deal with planning dates when both he and Riley were content with just flopping onto Chase’s small bed in a tangle of limbs and just falling asleep for a few hours. 

But one day he and Riley had been watching some cheesy romcom they had found on Netflix and Riley had gone incredibly mushy about the elaborate Valentine’s day date the male lead had done for the female lead. It had surprised Chase slightly, as Riley didn’t seem the type who would go crazy over that type of thing. Since then, Chase had thought about doing something a bit nicer than eating pizza in their boxers as a date. He’d do something sweet, something nice. 

He had thought he still had time for it, plenty of time. So he was very relaxed as he was on his lunch break at the Dino Bite, tapping his fingers rhythmically along with the music in his head as he looked at his notes he probably should have been studying a week ago for class. But even as his eyes trailed over the equations he was meant to be memorizing, his mind wandered as he began listening in to a conversation next to him. Two of the usual museum tour guides had sat down to eat lunch, one of them excitedly talking about her plans when she got off shift. 

“Yeah, it’s going to be great! He’s going to be taking me out to this really nice Thai restaurant that opened awhile ago! It’s been so hard for people to get reservations, so I’m so excited.” The bubbly brunette gushed to her friend. “I’m pretty sure it’s going to be the best Valentine’s day dinner ever!”

That made Chase tense up. Valentine’s day? Was that today?

He quickly downed his fries in a panic and shoved his notes back into his bag, running back behind the kitchen and tapping one of his coworkers, Emily, on the shoulder. “Uh yeah, something came up, gotta go!” And he sped off without even waiting her response. 

He had left so quickly he hadn’t even heard the tour guide finish her sentence. _“Even though it won’t be on Valentine’s day since he has work, it’s so sweet that we’ll be able to do it a bit early!”_

He flung his backpack onto the floor and thanked every single god that he could think of that his roommate wasn’t there as Chase rushed into the kitchen and practically ripped the refrigerator door off as he opened it, searching through the contents. If he couldn’t get anything super elaborate done in time he could at least make a damn good dinner with fancy scented candles and shit that’ll end with making out and maybe heavy petting (Riley still wasn’t ready for sex, which Chase respected. Making out was fun anyways.)

He started pulling out things from the fridge and checked his watch. He still had time, he had plenty of time… He rolled his sleeves up, put his music on speaker, and got to work. 

He sat waiting with baited breath as he waited for Riley to arrive, hoping that everything would turn out okay. He had burnt the lasagna that he had made a bit, but he had also made chocolate cake that had ended up coming out perfectly. He knew Riley had a sweet tooth, so the slightly-burnt lasagna could easily be forgiven just by that. 

“Chase?” Riley entered the kitchen and his eyes widened at the set up. “What’s all this for?”

“Valentine’s day!” Chase stood up quickly, wringing his hands together.

Riley furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “Valentine’s day? Isn’t that…” He pulled out his phone to double check the date. “Next week?”

“...Is it?”

Riley nodded. “Yeah, it’s the seventh.”

Chase pulled out his phone (which he hadn’t bothered to do all day for once) and saw the date emblazoned on his lockscreen. “Oh.” His cheeks went red.

Riley started giggling as he pocketed his own phone. “You’re never going to get these date things down, are you?”

Chase couldn’t help but laugh. “That’s part of my charm, isn’t it?” 

Riley leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. “Yes, yes it is. But I guess since all this food is here I guess I’ll accept it.” His eyes lit up. “Is that cake?”

“Yes, yes it is. All for you.” Chase winked. 

Riley pulled him by the collar and crashed their lips together. “You’re the best.”

“Don’t I know it.” 

Riley stuck his tongue out at him. “I’m never going to let you live this down by the way.”

After that year, it became tradition for them to celebrate Valentine’s day on the 7th, not the 14th.


End file.
